The present invention relates to a still video camera system including a still video camera and a remote controller.
Conventionally, a still video camera system, including a still video camera and a remote controller for controlling the still video camera to perform a photographing operation, has been known.
Generally, in such a still video camera, a built-in rewritable non-volatile memory is provided, and the image data of photographed objects is stored in the memory.
The number of frames recordable in such a non-volatile memory is limited. Accordingly, if there is not enough room for storing a new data, at least a part of the data which has already been stored in the memory should be deleted in order to perform another photographing.
To deal with this problem, the data stored in the memory of the camera is transferred to an external device, such as a personal computer or the like. However, in order to transfer the data, conventionally, an extra transmission device should be incorporated in the camera, or should be attached to the camera, which complicates the structure of the camera and/or increases the cost of the camera system.